Kanjyou
by sayan-P
Summary: Cada vez que las flores de cerezo danzan con el aire llevan y traen recuerdos de lo que fue y esperanzas de lo que será. Colección de viñetas.
1. 88 Negative

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 1**

**Tema ****88. Negative**

Apenas habían pasado unos meses desde que llegase. Recordaba que los primeros días se levantaba temprano para ser el primero en ver la alfombrilla del recibidor, justo debajo de la ranura del correo de la puerta principal. Recordaba también cómo el primer día sintió una bestia morder la boca de su estómago, el sabor ácido de algo que ridículamente le pareció traición.

Después de dos semanas, Syaoran vio por última vez la alfombrilla, a las cinco de la mañana, descalzo, despeinado y con el cuello de su franela de dormir corriéndose por un hombro.

Si no se equivocaba mucho, sintió dos cosas, aunque era casi imposible: en primer lugar sonrió tristemente, el calor del agradecimiento subiendo por sus mejillas mientras se sentaba en los peldaños de la escalera. Sí, le agradecía por ese detalle de haberle permitido partir tranquilo, pensado que había hecho, después de todo, lo correcto.

Mientras enterraba su cabeza entre sus brazos, Li Syaoran degradó el agradecimiento hasta un sutil sentimiento de pena y luego, dejó de sentir, le dejó de importar lo que cayera sobre la alfombrilla, cualquier carta que jamás se atrevería a rechazarlo.

_Negative_: Negativo, tomado aquí como "negativa" Este drabble en particular es post-final del anime de Sakura.

* * *

_Kanjyou: _Sentimientos

_Konyanyachiwa!!! Bueno, en esta ocasión me he animado a escribir por primera vez en este fandom, así que me postre a los pies del buen lector que decida pasarse por aquí: L__o que les presento en esta ocasión es una serie de viñetas o _drabbles _largas (historias cortas entre 100 y 400 líneas) creadas a partir de los 100 temas que ofrece en su _profile_ de _**Dozen and One Stars**_; cada viñeta será la interpretación que su bien amada autora le da a la palabra y, de ser necesario, una explicación del por qué de dicha interpretación será dada en las siempre fieles notas de pie página!_

_Espero que sea de su agrado: se esforzaré por mantener a nuestros siempre bien ponderados personajes como deben ser, pero si ven algo que no les gusta (o algo que les gusta mucho!) no duden en contactarme ya sea con un _review_ o con un mensaje :D_

_Jya mata ne!_


	2. 79 Winter

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 2**

**Tema ****79. Winter**

Cuando cerraba los ojos y buscaba en el fondo de su mente, encontraba que los recuerdos que aquel día eran todos de un color blanco y brillante. A pesar de los pesares, un escalofrío le recorría siempre la espalda al rememorar la sonrisa y la calma con la que los había visto y pensaba que era un frío extraño, mustio, que junto a la blancura del recuerdo le llegaba desde el pasado.

Abrió los ojos y se esforzó por distinguir los sonidos de la casa: el crepitar de la madera mientras cobraba vida a en la oscuridad, la respiración tranquila de los habitantes de la casa y el murmullo persistente de Kerberos mientras retozaba sobre la alfombra del cuarto. Se levantó con cuidado y fue hasta la ventana, donde la luna lo recibió con una sonrisa menguante y lo volvió todo blanco.

Yue volteó para ver cómo la niña que dormía plácidamente en la cama suspiraba entre sueños, apenas moviéndose, casi tan tranquila como él, aquél día, aquella última vez y el guardián no pudo evitar ver su reflejo celestial y preguntarse si él tendría que volver a vivir otro invierno de blanca soledad.

: Invierno

* * *

Winter

_Escena tomada del capítulo 58 de la tercera temporada del anime, donde los guardianes se quedan a dormir en casa de Sakura._


	3. 77 Upset

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 3**

**Tema ****77. Upset**

Con ojos rápidos y diestros, Li Syaoran recorrió las notas de su última boleta: alguien allí arriba, en algún punto entre el cielo y las cámaras de tortura del purgatorio, estaba seguro de que no lo querían.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y su cara tomó el color del papel reciclado cuando se posaron sobre su peor materia, que este trimestre, estaba peor de lo normal: Japonés tenía una gran letra roja a su lado, signo inequívoco de que iba reprobado.

Durante todo el día, Syaoran vagó como un náufrago por los terrenos del colegio, pero no encontró solaz a su tortura ni en la azotea, por lo que terminó, a la hora de la salida, sentado patéticamente al lado de la fuente. A lo lejos escuchó el piano de algún club y más allá los agudos pitidos del equipo de soccer al practicar. A sus espaldas escuchó los alumnos que se iban a sus casas; sus pisadas y las promesas que se hacían entre ellos. Sacó nuevamente su sentencia de muerte del bolsillo y ahogo un sonido gutural mitad sollozo y mitad grito de histeria.

Y fue entonces cuando a lo lejos escuchó alegres risas y una voz peculiar: se quejaba de cuentos de fantasmas y el silbido de un bastón de porrista siendo lanzado al aire con distracción hizo que Syaoran apartara la vista del papel. Sus pensamientos parecieron materializarse fuera de su cuerpo y, sonrojado ante lo estúpido que se debía ver a gatas tratando de escuchar a varios cientos de metro de distancia, volaron hacia la chica de ojos verdes a la que sospechaba debía parte de sus malas notas.

Con un suspiro de resignación se sentó "Mi madre se va a enfadar…"

* * *

_Upset_: Molesto, malestar


	4. 71 Fast

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 4**

**Tema ****71. Fast**

Todo había comenzado como un acto bastante conveniente. Mientras la veía temblar cual gelatina, pensó que no era ni correcto ni educado dejarla sola (y menos en semejante histeria) y que sólo tomaría unos minutos acompañarla de nuevo hasta su cabaña, para luego seguir sus instintos y volver a concentrarse en precisar qué era lo que le molestaba…

Según el plan inicial, sólo bastarían unas palabras.

Ahora Syaoran veía una vil copia suya cometer sus mismos errores de la niñez con la espada y cortarse el dedo índice y pensó, mientras sacaba de alguno de sus bolsillos una bandita y veía a su vástago llorar con la misma rapidez con que lo hacía su madre, que sus intenciones habían sido buenas, pero su tino había estado fatal.

Su hijo lo miró con grandes ojos esmeraldas de borrego, anegados de lágrimas a medio derramar, su dedo en la boca.

Definitivamente, qué rápido pasaba el tiempo.

* * *

_Fast_: Rápido


	5. 69 Come

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 5**

**Tema ****69. Come**

"Ven" se oyó decir Sakura, como saliendo de un trance y, un tanto insegura, tomó de la mano a Syaoran para guiarlo hasta unos bancos cercanos. Ella se sentó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa al chico invitándola a acompañarla. Con gesto nervioso, el chico volteó para ver a Wei quien lo saludó tranquilamente. Con un suspiro, se dejó caer al lado de Sakura.

Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo encontrar ni el eco de las palabras necesarias para expresar lo que sentía en el momento. Se movió inquieta en su lugar e hizo un segundo intento sin mayor éxito.

"Disculpe, pero el vuelo…" Wei se les acercaba, una mirada contrita en su rostro. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, en los que uno vio a sus zapatos con científico interés y la otra jugó con las patas del osito de felpa que llevaba en su regazo

"¿Vendrás a visitarnos?" terminó por preguntar esta, volteando a ver a Syaoran, expectante.

"Sí, eso creo…" el chico se levantó, tomó su maletín y miró a los ojos verdes de la chica, sonrojándose al instante "¿Me…?" tragó en seco "¿Me esperarás?" preguntó, tratando de imprimirle un aire despreocupado a sus palabras.

Sakura se levantó también y, agarrando el osito en una mano, con la otra serpenteó su dedo meñique alrededor del de él "_Un. Yakusoku suru_"

* * *

_Come_: Venir

_Un: _en japonés es un sonido de afirmación que se usa en conversaciones informales.

_Yakusoku suru_: prometer, en este caso "lo prometo"


	6. 67 Confused

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 6**

**Tema ****67. Confused**

Syaoran podía sentir la mirada de Wei sobre él, por lo que trató de moverse hacia la izquierda y darle la espalda lo más educadamente que el ejercicio le permitía. Sentía la guillotina de cada juicio que emitía su mayordomo sobre lo bien o lo mal que lo estaba haciendo y sintió cómo el sudor de su mano ayudaba a la empuñadura de su espada a correrse unos centímetros en su palma a cada movimiento.

Escuchó los pasos cortos y suaves de Wei al darse la vuelta e ir a la cocina. Aprovechó para detenerse y apoyar la punta de la hoja sobre el piso, secando el sudor de su frente con su muñequera y apartando los mechones de cabello de sus ojos.

Aprovechó también para gruñir y con un potente mandoble, alzar el filo de la espada por encima de la cabeza y acertar un golpe al aire.

No entendía. En su corta vida nada lo había logrado distraer de sus metas: esa era su crianza y encontraba que cumplir con sus deberes era la forma más correcta y fácil de vivir… ¿entonces por qué, si se podía saber, veía todo color esmeralda? Bastaba que dejase sus manos tranquilas un momento para preguntarse qué estaría haciendo, con quién estaría hablando. Bastaba un segundo de distracción para que los ojos de plástico del oso de felpa le traspasasen la nuca, acusándolo, llamándolo.

Syaoran acomodó su posición y continuó con sus ejercicios, sudando la cantidad de sudor que creía necesaria como para exorcizar a Kinomoto de su cabeza, y por unos momentos lo lograba.

Y era cuando volvía a pensar en ella nuevamente, a equivocarse al creer que la había oído... negando con la cabeza, pensó que lo más fácil era terminar con su práctica y seguir creyéndose confundido por una temporada más.

* * *

_Confused_: confundido


	7. 66 Fail

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 7**

**Tema ****66. Fail**

Se alejaba. Se iba. Alegre, vivaz y bastante apenada, se apartaba de él empujada por una fuerza mayor (aunque bastante pequeña de tamaño) para que la filmasen en poses excéntricas y, en su opinión, un tanto ridículas.

Sintiéndose arder en una fiebre extraña que rayaba en total sonrojo de persona fracasada, Syaoran siguió estrujando la tela verde del tocado de su uniforme mientras escuchaba las protestas de Sakura y la insistencia de Kero de que hiciera tal o cual cosa para el lente de la cámara.

Al fondo de su humillante imposibilidad, oía la risa de Daidouji que parecía divertirse mientras le daba ánimos a su frustrado ser.

* * *

_Fail_: Fracaso

_Escena tomada del capítulo 59_ _donde Syaoran intenta confesarle a Sakura sus sentimiento, pero es vilmente interrumpido._


	8. 64 Day

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 8**

**Tema ****64. Day**

Ese era el día, el momento, el instante, el lugar y la hora de la verdad. Hierático y consciente de que estaba mirando al techo para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo, Syaoran se escuchaba decir que claro, que era un hermoso estuche para los lápices, que estaba obvio y que nunca hubiese pensado lo contrario.

Daba gracias que ninguna de sus hermanas o, impídanlo los cielos, su madre estaba cerca para burlarse de su regalo del Día de Blanco malinterpretado y fallido.

De ahora en adelante este día, esta hora, este lugar y este momento; en fin, el Día de Blanco sería una fecha negra en su calendario.

* * *

_Day_: Día

_Escena tomada del tomo 9 del manga_


	9. 59 Eat

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 9**

**Tema ****59. Eat**

Kero movió su cola de un lado para otro: sus pequeños ojos entrenados en su objetivo, todos sus sentidos regodeándose en el momento.

Para él, no había cosa más hermosa que aquella forma curvilínea, hasta regordeta, que exhumaba sus líquidos hacia él, tentándolo, llamándolo… invitándolo.

Con un último gritito de felicidad inmejorable, Kero blandió su arma y partió en dos el _fondant_ de chocolate con un limpio movimiento de esgrima, haciendo que más chocolate líquido emanase con el dulce aroma de las especias. Agazapado, le dio varias vueltas, tratando de calcular el punto exacto de su ataque.

Abrazando su cuchara, de su mente desaparecieron cartas, chicas de ojos verdes, magos medio-muertos y los problemas universales "¡_Itadakimasu_!"

* * *

_Eat_: Comer

_Itadakimasu_: frase de etiqueta que se dice antes de probar la comida.


	10. 56 Choke

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 10**

**Tema ****56. Choke**

"¡Esto está incomible!" se horrorizó el pobre chico, ahogándose con el sabor acre de los carboncitos que había comido y que tenían un leve recuerdo a chocolate.

Meiling miraba decepcionada el pedazo irreconocible de torta que tenía en las manos. Por el rabillo del ojo se veía asomar una lágrima. Con súbita determinación alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño, dándole el platito con el postre chamuscado a Syaoran, ante la mirada atónita de este.

"¡Ya verás! Seré la mejor esposa que te de los mejores hijos… ¡Y eso incluye ser la mejor _postrera_ del mundo!" gritó para que el universo (que se componía de unas muñecas que habían tenido la desgracia de ser invitadas junto al heredero de la familia Li a una tarde de té) la escuchara y dio media vuelta, con dirección a la cocina.

Años más tarde, Syaoran veía cómo la chica que se autoproclamaba su prometida corría de un lado para otro, tosiendo por el humo que salía a grande nubes del horno y de una olla, gritando que todo estaba bajo control. Con la cabeza baja, optó por el inteligente plan de salvaguardar lo poco de ollas que les quedaban y fue en busca del extinguidor.

* * *

_Choke_: Ahogarse


	11. 53 Wait

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 11**

**Tema ****53. Wait**

Yukito observaba desde el pasillo cómo las gotas de lluvia caían sobre las flores del jardín: doblegaban con su peso las hojas y los pétalos, imponiendo su deprimente humedad sobre todo lo que tocaban y tuvo por un momento el pensamiento pesimista de que no hay nada ni nadie, por poderoso que sea, que pueda enfrentarse al curso natural de las cosas.

Suspiró y comenzó a adormecerse bajo el canto del agua, el gorgoteo de las tuberías que trabajan al máximo por evitar que la casa terminase inundada. Se acostó sobre el piso de madera pulida y, quitándose los lentes para mayor comodidad, sintió parte de su mente amodorrarse; sentía que estaba esperando por algo que jamás llegaría, que nunca existiría y que desperdiciaba lo poco de energías que quedaban aletargado en un sueño de vigilia, como encerrado en una celda que sólo tenía una ventana que lo comunicase por el mundo.

Con aquel sentimiento de ahogo que parecía pertenecer a otro ser, Yukito dio la vuelta, quedando dormido bajo la tempestad susurrante de las lluvias de primavera.

* * *

_Wait_: Esperar


	12. 50 Affair

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 12**

**Tema ****50. Affair**

Naoko arqueó las cejas y subió la mirada en un gesto romántico cuanto terminó de leer el último párrafo. Presurosa, pasó la página para comenzar el nuevo capítulo de la novela, acercándose aún más, de ser posible, a las letras, como para devorarlas mejor.

Se acomodó los lentes cuando alguien le vino a preguntar algo y, en voz apenas audible, señaló hacia un pupitre, aunque no estaba muy segura de qué le habían preguntado en un principio. Con un gritito de emoción que arrancó una risa sabihonda de sus amigas, pasó página tras página asombrándose con la turbulenta relación de los personajes de la novela de turno.

De pronto, justo cuando el cañón de la pistola apuntaba al corazón del protagonista, la puerta corredera se abrió, dejando pasar al profesor mientras el tañido de las campanas que daba inicio a las clases hacía eco en toda la escuela.

Sin vacilar y con la nariz metida aún en su historia, Naoko alegó dolor de estómago y un pronto regreso a las clases, en cuanto terminara dos capítulos más del libro.

Ese era su amor, su aventura, su pasión ¿qué le iba a hacer?

* * *

_Affair_: Amorío, aventura romántica, asunto.


	13. 44 Stuck

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 13**

**Tema ****44. Stuck**

Sakura se movió incómoda, cambiando de peso en la silla y mirando decidida fuera de la ventana hasta que un ligero carraspear la hizo dar un respingo.

"¿Estás prestando atención?" preguntó una voz ligeramente incómoda. Con un respingo, la chica devolvió su atención al chico que tenía a su derecha, procurando evitar sus ojos ámbar.

"Seguro… aunque sigue sin tener mucho sentido" comentó sonriendo nerviosa y señalando su cuaderno, lleno de borrones y tachaduras, las virutas de goma de borrar un gran monumento a todas aquellas operaciones matemáticas que había intentado vencer la ecuación aritmética fallidamente.

Con un suspiro de resignación y tratando de pasar por alto las mariposas que sentía cada vez que se tenía que inclinar sobre el cuaderno, rozando el brazo de la chica en el proceso, Syaoran hizo acopio de su paciencia "No sé qué te hicieron las matemáticas en tu vida pasada, pero eso debió ser un genocidio" comentó, viendo con horror la página desgastada.

"Es que este tipo de cosas no se me dan bien y… me atasco después de una operación o dos"

Syaoran se volvió a verla, inclinado como estaba sobre el cuaderno, pero lo que le iba a decir quedó atascado en su garganta: Sakura jugueteaba con su lápiz, un tinte de derrota oscureciendo sus facciones, sus ojos esmeralda semi-ocultos bajo sus párpados. Con otro suspiro, el chico le señaló las cinco últimas operaciones "Bórralas" ordenó y, mientras esta tomaba la goma, se apoyó en el respaldar, sonrojándose ligeramente ante el perfil de la chica "Y no te preocupes… todo el mundo tiene cosas en las que queda atorado"

* * *

_Stuck_: Atrapado, pegado, atorado.


	14. 43 Nut

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 14**

**Tema ****43. Nut**

"¡Siempre peleamos!"

"A veces el camino más corto al amor es a través del odio"

Tomoyo sonrió divertida ante la expresión de horror que ponía su mejor amiga: Sakura cerró los ojos con terca obstinación y comenzó a hacer una larga y detallada lista de los defectos tan aberrantes que tenía Li.

"Es obstinado, se cree el mejor, es malo, me persigue y me mira feo… ¿no te parece suficiente?" exclamó.

Posando sus palillos sobre sus labios, Tomoyo reflexionó un momento "¿Y no tiene nada bueno?" preguntó al fin, tomando un _tamagoyaki_ y mirando significativamente a la cardcaptor.

"Pues…" Sakura se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en los escasos momentos que había pasado con el estudiante de intercambio desde que llegase a Tomoeda "No digo que no los tenga, pero es que las cosas malas a veces superan a las buenas… además… le gusta esa persona…"

La chica de los ojos amatista inclinó su rostro, su tono de voz inocente

"Pero te ayuda a atrapar las cartas…"

"Sí bueno…"

"Y se preocupa por ti…"

"No realmente…" intentó protestar Sakura

"Y siempre está allí cuando lo _necesitas_…"

"¡Claro!... si sólo quiere atrapar las cartas…"

"Además" dijo Tomoyo, riendo y tomando un bocado de arroz "No es mal parecido"

"Pues eso sí…" Sakura se detuvo a sí misma justo a tiempo, se sonrojó y sintió una mirada penetrante desde una de las ventanas de los pisos superiores. Sabiendo de sobra de quién se trataba, volteó y encaró a Li, ambos viéndose con cierto odio hasta alguien llamó al chico. Volteándose hacia su mejor amiga, la miró con incrédulo enojo "¡Estás loca!"

La risa versada de Tomoyo zanjó el asunto.

* * *

_Nut_: Nuez, locura, loco.

_Tamagoyaki_: huevos revueltos.


	15. 41 Work

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 15**

**Tema ****41. Work **

"¡Syaoran!"

Bajando la mirada con un dejo de impaciencia, dejó de teclear en la computadora por unos segundos mientras Sakura hacía acto de presencia, el delantal vuelto un desastre de manchones de comida y la cara embadurnada de harina "Syaoran ¿me ayudas en la cocina?"

"Estoy trabajando y es algo que lleva tiempo" respondió, abriendo otro botón de su camisa y pidiéndole paciencia a los cielos, no tanto por su esposa, sino por la montaña de papeles de nunca acabar.

Sakura se le acercó y se aseguró de que él pudiese verla claramente en el reflejo de la pantalla y, una vez logrado el adjetivo puso cara de borreguito a medio morir "Pero es que no le agarró el truco a los _dimsum_… ¡A ti es al que le gustan! Ayúdame a saber qué es lo que le pone Wei" insistió.

Syaoran hizo un mohín de dolor y trató de ocupar la vista en los papeles y los archivos, todo, menos ver la cara suplicante de Sakura "Esto me va a tomar toda la noche si lo dejo ahora"

Con una risa y un asombrado _hoe_ de asombro, la chica trató de sentirse muy avergonzada por usar tácticas tan poco honorables y se recostó sobre los hombros de su marido "Oh bueno" comenzó, dándole a probar de la salsa que había quedado adherida detrás de la paleta de cocina "Ya veremos qué excusa te encuentro para librarte del trabajo de la noche"

Syaoran miró al techo y dio un suspiro resignado, pidiéndole perdón y comprensión a sus ancestros: tenía asuntos más importantes que el trabajo.

* * *

_Work_: trabajo

_Dimsum_: tipo de pastelillo relleno.

_Hoe_: sonido interjectivo que realiza Sakura en la versión japonesa.


	16. 38 Touch

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 16**

**Tema ****38. Touch**

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana caía directamente sobre ella, la blancura invernal del sol haciendo que a sus ojos todo fuera más brillante o más opaco. Su barbilla apoyada sobre sus manos entrelazadas, Sakura fue consciente de que era la única que quedaba en el salón desde que Tomoyo, con expresión preocupada, se había ido, dejándola sola peleando con sus pensamientos.

Ella, realmente, lo único que hacía era ver a la pared, y recordar con increíble detalle la mano de Shaoran sobre la suya, la fuerza que le infundieron sus dedos serpenteando alrededor de los suyos, el débil calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y el olor, que parecía nunca haber percibido antes, de sus ropas y su cabello.

Recordó luego la mirada decidida, el roce de su mano sobre su muñeca y sintió que ardía allí, en el lugar donde él se había apoyado y le había dicho esas palabras que creyó nunca las diría a ella.

Antes de darse cuenta, Sakura caía sobre su cama, llorando y se preguntaba qué iba a hacer con aquel escozor que tenía en sus brazos, en manos y en su corazón, que le quemaba y ardía con dolorosos sentimientos para los que no hallaba respuesta.

* * *

_Touch_: Tacto, tocar.


	17. 31 Knife

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 17**

**Tema ****31. Knife**

Sakura siempre había sido muy cuidadosa en la cocina: cuando había dado sus primeros pasos culinarios, procuraba que fuera siempre a la sombra de su padre o de su hermano para que, llegado el momento de usar algo punzo-cortante, ellos lo hicieran por ella.

Al ir creciendo encontró que tenía respeto por la afilada hoja del cuchillo; sabía que éste no le haría nada ya que jamás se había cortado o lastimado con él.

Pero fue ese día, ese primer día cuando no le hizo falta ningún cuchillo presencial para sentir en carne propia como algo te atraviesa hasta lo más hondo y deja al descubierto todo lo que llevas dentro. No. Bastó con que el chico nuevo Li Syaoran la mirara con aquellos ojos ámbar penetrantes (y por alguna razón, bastante malhumorados) para que ella supiera qué se siente.

Ahora, pegando la frente contra el frío cristal de su ventana, Sakura penó que le encantaría que él la viera otra vez, aunque fuera con enfado, con tal de que Syaoran volviera a su lado para terminar de decirle lo que sentía por él.

* * *

_Knife_: Cuchillo.


	18. 25 Cancer

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 18**

**Tema ****25. Cancer**

Sakura estalló en una carcajada durante el desayuno que hizo a Syaoran ponerse firme y en actitud de guerra, por miedo a una invasión de entes mágicos sin identificar. Cuando él decidió que no había nada extraño entrando por la puerta del recibidor, miró a su esposa confundido y volvió a su té y a su periódico.

"¿Ahora qué te dio?" preguntó en un gruñido, todavía tratando de serenar sus nervios.

"Es que… es que… tienes que escuchar esto" dijo entre risas, los ojos esmeraldas de la chica brillando con lágrimas pícaras.

Extrañado, el chico se inclinó sobre la revista que ella estaba leyendo, comenzando a hojear el párrafo que ella le señalaba.

"_Características del signo Cáncer:_

_Hemos llegado al período de maduración de los frutos, cuando la naturaleza es más fecunda, los campos están exuberantes ofreciendo sus mieses doradas y las semillas dan sus frutos, es el momento del año en que la savia vegetal hincha los tejidos de la Naturaleza en plena fecundidad. El signo expresa de la forma más vistosa las características femeninas de la maternidad. Simboliza, igualmente, las aguas originales, las aguas-maternas. El crustáceo (cangrejo) que lo representa es particularmente prolífico; vive bajo un caparazón como los gérmenes, huevos, fetos y brotes, esbozo y prefiguración de la vida que va a renacer (matriz, costra, envoltura); y también anda hacia atrás, símbolo de un retorno, de un reflujo hacia el pasado (…)"_

"¿Pero qué demonios…?" comenzó Syaoran ya muy tarde, Sakura volvía a reír "¡Ese no soy yo!" gritó, señalando con un dedo acusador al cangrejito inocente de su signo.

"No te preocupes Syaoran, por lo visto vas a ser una excelente madre" dijo la chica, acariciando su creciente abdomen y estallando en una risa que su esposo no se vio inclinado a compartir, escondiéndose en las profundidades del periódico.

* * *

_Cancer_: tomado aquí como el signo zodiacal de Syaoran.


	19. 21 New

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 19**

**Tema ****21. New**

Sakura observó con recelo sus manos: movió un dedo y luego otro, cambiando su expresión con cada flexión de cada falange. Miró sobre su hombro el fugaz destello plateado que aparecía en el marco de la puerta. Sonriendo contenta, devolvió su atención a la tarea en manos… _literal_.

Ella, como buena japonesa, había cocinado platos que la mayoría habrían calificado de extraños, pero esto era definitivamente una experiencia culinaria nueva y que, aunque quisiera por sobre todas las cosas caerle bien a la familia de su novio era _demasiado _inusual.

Y eso que ella era una _card captor_ y no había muchas cosas que la sorprendieran.

Mientras que quitaba la piel babosa de la rana y apartaba sus ancas para posterior condimentación, Sakura Kinomoto se prometió que más nunca ayudaría en la preparación de la cena de la familia Li.

* * *

_New_: nuevo


	20. 20 Love

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 20**

**Tema ****20. Love**

Levantó la mirada al cielo estrellado y, recostándose en la yerba húmeda, trató de contar aquellos puntos argénteos que brillaban elusivamente sobre su cabeza.

Comenzó, aletargada por el aire frío, pesado y húmedo que el tifón había dejado en el lugar: una estrella pequeña, una grande, una azulada, otra que brillaba blanca, una que jugaba a las escondidas y otra que parecía se movía de lugar y jugaba a las escondidas con todas las demás.

Se dio cuenta de que no las estaba contando con propiedad y bajó el brazo, cansada y suspiró: era una tarea tan grande, tan pesada contar aquel lienzo cuajado de joyas… respirando profundo sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y volvió a levantar el brazo.

Una, dos, tres… cuatro y cinco… diez y quince… veinte… ¿o estaría contando la misma dos veces? Enfurruñada, hizo ademán de bajar el brazo definitivamente cuando una mano grande y fuerte se entrelazó con la suya y la mantuvo erguida, ambos dedos índices apuntando en la misma dirección, mientras que escuchaba el sonido seco de un peso caer sobre la tierra. El silbido de su ropa mientras cruzaba las piernas y se quedaba allí, detrás suyo.

"¿Te ayudo?" preguntó, su voz logrando una sonrisa "Parecen muchas como para que las cuente una sola persona…"

Riendo por lo bajo, ella estrechó débilmente la mano, temiendo que si lo hacía con demasiada fuerza la ilusión se desvanecería y nuevamente quedaría sola tratando de abarcar sus sueños.

"_Mou hitori jyanai kara…_"

Y allí, con terca perseverancia, se quedaron los dos.

* * *

Love: Amor

_Mou hitori jyanai kara_: "Ya no estoy sola/o"


	21. 17 Beach

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 21**

**Tema ****17.- Beach**

La pelota saltó a sus pies por cuenta propia; podía jurar que no había nadie alrededor que estuviera jugando con ella, ni brisa que la hubiese empujado. Nada. Por lo que la única explicación racional era que el pedazo esférico de hule inflado hubiese venido por cuenta propia.

"_¿Sabían que_ _en el volley de playa quien no dejara caer el balón al suelo vería su amor correspondido?"_

Metiendo el pie debajo del esférico lo alzó al aire como si se tratase de un juego de soccer, atrapándolo en cuanto estuvo al nivel de sus ojos. Apretó con suavidad el material y le dio unos golpecitos, viendo como al fondo, en el borde de la piscina ellas reían y pateaban el agua, los ojos de todas brillantes bajo los mechones húmedos de cabello.

Yamazaki sonrió, pensando lo irónico de la vida: las mentiras que contaba ahora le cobraban venganza mientras él, acercándose e invitando a Chiharu a un amistoso juego de volleyball de playa, rogaba porque se convirtieran en verdad.

* * *

_Beach_: Playa


	22. 15 Alter

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 22**

**Tema ****15. Alter**

No: él no estaba alterado.

El que estaba alterado era su papel.

Y así, Syaoran meditó en lo azul que debía estar el cielo mientras escuchaba como Kinomoto levantaba el guión con un suave _swish_ y decía las líneas requeridas. Sintiendo una gota de sudor resbalarle por el cuello pensó, sin miedo a estar equivocado, que todo estaba mal.

Muy mal.

Él debería ser el que estuviera ahora inclinándose y colocando ambos brazos en el césped para mejor equilibrio. No es que realmente lo quisiera, pero en un mundo de personas cuerdas y de maestras razonables, él _debería_ ser el que estuviera jurando por su honor y su espada darle el beso a la princesa y disipar la maldición.

Él es el que _debería_ estarse inclinando, cual gallardo príncipe que _**debería**_ ser, sobre la princesa dormida.

En cuanto Syaoran sintió el aliento de Kinomoto hacerle cosquillas en la mejilla sabía que no eran ideas suyas, había algo siniestro en esa obra de teatro llamada "La Bella Durmiente".

* * *

_Alter_: (El) Otro, tomado aquí como "el personaje del otro" o "papeles trastocados"


	23. 1 Tired

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KANJYOU**

**Historia 21**

**Tema ****1. Tired**

Syaoran parpadeaba, se esforzaba por escuchar los sonidos, la voz de Sakura, pero sentía que un cansancio pesado, pastoso le envolvía la lengua, le oprimía los músculos y buscaba dominar su razón. Sacudiendo la cabeza, trató de aclarar sus pensamientos y buscó con la mirada a la chica que peleaba con Kerberos. Sintió que daba un paso adelante y después otro, todo su cuerpo gimiendo, aletargado, a cada movimiento.

Sintió la mirada de alguien, no estaba muy seguro, seguir cada movimiento suyo. Respiró hondo y sus ojos ámbar se enfocaron en el destello diáfano que emanaba de ella, de la que una vez había sido una niña, luego Kinomoto y ahora era Sakura, que miraba empecinada sus cartas y fruncía el ceño en un gesto de desesperación. De pronto su mano se movía por si sola, envainando su espada en un solo y limpio movimiento.

Sí, el cansancio lo entumecía y lo que más deseaba era dejar de pensar un rato y echarse a dormir, sólo unos instantes.

Pero cuando sintió los músculos de los brazos de Sakura relajarse ante la presión y un gemido de desesperanza, Syaoran se obligó a sí mismo a levantar sus brazos y tomar las manos de Sakura entre las suyas y decirle que él le ayudaría, que lo prometía, que no se sentiría sola, que él pelearía con ella ésta y todas las veces que lo necesitara porque tenía algo que decirle, y que dormiría después, descansaría después pero primero estaba su sonrisa (y sí, allí comenzaba a asomar) y que ella vendría siempre primero.

* * *

_Tired_: cansado/a


End file.
